Laisse moi te raconter
by Nessouille Kirk-Anderson
Summary: Hermione raconte à sa fille comment son parrain a donné un coup de pouce à son histoire.


Ton père vient de partir se reposer après cette dure mais magnifique journée. Tu es née d'un rêve, ma puce. C'est vrai que ton père et moi, au départ, c'était plutôt mal partie. Mais laisses moi te raconter le jour où ton crétin de parrain nous a enfermé ton papa et moi, dans ce placard à balais ...

FLASH BACK

Mais quel imbécile ce rouquin ! Mais quel idée de nous enfermer, Harry et moi, dans un placard à balais ! Harry qui se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je vais devenir folle. Mes hormones se réveillent. Maudit soit Ronald Weasley. Mais je vous jure que dès que je sors d'ici, je lui en colle une comme il n'a jamais eu de sa vie. Il a que ça à faire de sa vie ou quoi. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. J'ai mes Aspics a révisé. S'il a envie de rater ses études, c'est son problème. Surtout quelle idée de m'enfermer avec Harry dans ce maudit placard à balais. C'est vrai qu'il ne connaît pas mes sentiments pour lui, mais quand même. J'ai envie de l'embrasser quand je le vois. Il est trop près de moi. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Au mon Dieu. Pourquoi est-il aussi beau. Maudit soit-tu Ronald Weasley. Je suis amoureuse de Harry depuis tellement d'années. Je ne sais pas encore quand tout a commencé. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte de mes sentiments quand il m'a dit qu'il pensait être amoureux de Cho. J'ai senti mon coeur se fendre en deux. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui. J'étais tellement heureuse quand il m'a dit qu'elle n'était qu'une passade. Et maintenant qu'il est devenu hyper sexy, toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Il ne me regardera jamais, il me verra toujours comme se petite soeur à protéger. Surtout qu'il profite de sa célébrité. Il enchaîne les conquêtes. Quand on lui demande pourquoi il fait cela, il dit que la femme de sa vie ne l'aime pas, et que même si ses sentiments sont reciproque, il ne sera jamais avec elle, à cause de Face-de-Serpent. Il est égoïste avec toutes ces filles qui risquent leur vie. Et il me brise le coeur un peu plus chaque jour. Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Et il me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu. Je n'aime pas quand il me fait ses yeux là, je craque à chaque fois.

- Me fais pas ses yeux là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrêtes. En plus, je suis sur que tu y es pour quelque chose dans cette histoire.

- Mais non.

- Si ! Quand tu me fais ces yeux là, c'est que tu as quelque chose a te faire pardonner.

- Non !

- Je te connais par coeur. Surtout que ces derniers temps où tu passes plus de temps avec tes conquêtes qu'avec tes meilleurs amis.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je profite de ma vie avant que l'autre Face-de-Serpent ne me tue.

- Ne dis pas ca. Tu vas le vaincre et vivre. Je te vois bien vivre vieux, entouré d'une ribambelle de petits enfants autour de toi.

- Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, que je vais vaincre l'autre fou, je refuse de faire des enfants à une autre femme que celle dont je suis amoureux.

- Mais si tu ne lui dit pas à cette femme, tu ne formeras jamais cette famille.

- Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Si quelqu'un le sait, Voldy Chéri n'hésitera pas à la tuer.

- Si tu le dis.

- J'ai comme une impression que tu ne me crois pas.

- Mais si.

- Non ! Moi aussi je te connais par coeur. Alors dis moi ta pensée sur toute cette histoire. Je sais que tu ne penses pas comme moi.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ma façon de penser ?

- Oui.

- Même si ce que je vais te dire risque de te blesser ?

- Oui.

- Je pense que tu es un froussard, Harry James Potter. Tu sais très bien que Voldemort s'en prendra à elle, même si tu ne dis à personne tes sentiments pour cette fille. Tes yeux reflètent toujours tes sentiments. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard parce que tu ne regardes personne avec amour.

- Et si elle est à Poudlard.

- Alors dis-moi qui est cette fille.

- Non, vu que elle ne m'aime pas.

- Tu lui a déjà dit ?

- Non, mais je le sais, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis. Tu sais pourquoi Ron nous a enfermé ici ?

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça oui et non ?

- Je lui ai dit certaines choses et il a voulu m'aider.

- En quoi cela t'aide d'être enfermé avec moi, dans ce petit placard à balais, où on tient à peine à deux. Tu veux un conseil féminin et tu n'as pas eu le courage de le faire devant tout le monde ?

- Non.

- Alors raconte moi.

- Il y a rien à dire, Mione, mais je ne veux pas briser notre amitié.

- Pourquoi le faite de me parler de tes problèmes briserais notre amitié ?

- Pour diverse raison ... et je sais que tu n'as jamais apprécié mon comportement avec les filles.

- Tu connais mes sentiments sur tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.

- Moi non plus.

Je sens le silence qui plane. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'il ne cesse de me regarder. J'adore son regard émeraude. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être à la fois fragile et invincible. C'est bizarre comme sensation. Je suis tellement mal à l'aise que je lui ais posé une question idiote.

- Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de la faire mais je t'autorises à recommencer.

- Très drôle. Tu passes trop de temps avec Dumbledore .Bref, comment tu me trouves physiquement ?

- Tu ne savais pas que j'hésitais entre l'école du rire et Poudlard quand j'avais 11 ans ? J'aurais peut-être du choisir l'école du rire en y pensant. Pourquoi cette question ?

- T'es bête. Je ne sais pas vraiment ... aucun garçon ne m'approche ... je ne sais pas.

- Moi, je trouve que tu es magnifique, surtout quand tu n'as pas tout tes livres sur ton dos.

- Merci.

- Et toi, comment tu me trouve ?

- Tu es beau, sexy, et je comprend qu'aucune fille ne te résiste.

- Merci ... pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avec aucun garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas ... je crois que je leur fait peur ... et j'attends mon prince charmant.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi rêveuse !

- Je suis comme cela depuis que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureuse.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui qui ?

- Celui que tu aimes ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- J'aimerais savoir, c'est tout. Et si je te le dis, tu me le dis ?

- Si tu veux.

Au lieu de me réponde, il m'a embrassé.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Mais quand je l'ai compris, j'ai répondu à son baiser. C'est que ton père embrasse divinement bien. Il a collé son front contre le mien et a passé ses bras autour de ma taille. J'ai passé mes bras derrière son cou. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé, des minutes ou des heures. En faite, le temps m'importait peu. Tu ne comprends pas tout ma puce, on avait plus la notion du temps. Puis ses lèvres se sont reposé sur les miennes. On s'est séparé quand l'air a commencé à nous manquer puis il m'a murmuré à l'oreille que c'était moi la femme de sa vie. Je lui ai répondu tout de suite que moi aussi, je l'aimais. Il a sourit et c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. On s'est embrassé jusqu'à ce que Ron ne nous libère. A peine sorti, ton père m'a emmené dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est de cette nuit que tu es née ma chérie. Depuis, on ne se quitte plus. Ton père a vaincu Voldemort. Ton père est un héros. Il l'a vaincu pour toi, sa fille, son ange. Je te laisse dormir, mais sache que tu feras de grandes chose. Tu es la fille d'un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Je t'aime Liliane Potter ...


End file.
